


You Barely Even Knew Him

by CoransMoustache (NEPS338)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Homophobia, M/M, Missing in Action, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Regret, Secret Relationship, Tearjerker, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEPS338/pseuds/CoransMoustache
Summary: Keith is sick of Lance being all mopey about Shiro's disappearance at the end of season 2 and lashes out at him. Only, what he finds out in response isn't what he was expecting...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Umisei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umisei/gifts).



> Just a small oneshot based on that one ask of Umi's...

Keith snarls with righteous fury, sick and tired of the vacant look in a once vivacious Lance’s eyes.

“He’s _gone_ , Lance!” He snaps, startling the taller out of his trance-like state.

“And he’s not coming back, _so just suck it up like the rest of us…!_ ”

The blue paladin blinks at him slowly, his eyebrows knitting as a scowl slowly forms on his face in reaction to Keith’s outburst.

“ _Excuse me…?_ ” He replies quietly.

The rest of the crew are paying close attention now, all of them looking increasingly worried but unsure of how to deescalate the situation…

“This is bullshit! Just because you had some _weird, hero worship thing_ going on doesn’t excuse you from the reality of the situation _or your responsibilities as a paladin of Voltron…!_ **_You barely even knew him!_** ”

Tears start to well up in Lance’s eyes, but with the red hot anger pulsing through his veins Keith doesn’t feel the slightest bit sorry at all. Now shaking, Lance begins to laugh humourlessly between choked sobs.

“ _Barely even knew…-?!_ Oh man, _that is **RICH** coming from you!_ ” He barks, stepping menacingly towards Keith only to have Hunk step in and hold him back.

Both the red and yellow paladins open their mouths to respond, but Lance cuts them off before they can even begin.

“How many times did he blow you off, or refuse to tell you about the ‘girl’ that he was seeing before Kerberos?! _At least he remembers **you** …!_”

Everyone around the blue paladin freezes in shock, almost making it look like time itself has stood still for his anger and grief. It’s now that Keith regrets his words, his comprehension of his closest friend warped beyond repair as Lance breaks down in ugly sobs and turns to Hunk’s arms for comfort. For the next few days, the overwhelming guilt of what he’s said don’t allow Keith to speak a word to Lance as he slowly opens up to the rest of the crew about his relationship with Shiro… _The secret rendezvous, Iverson’s rampant homophobia, **the memory loss…**_ All of it seems so obvious now. And it kills Keith that his tongue catches in his throat every time he tries to say sorry; but how is anyone supposed to say sorry for something like **_that…?_** _He just doesn’t know._


End file.
